Uptown Boy
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Inilah saat Cupid kemudian beraksi dan menimbulkan kesan-kesan romansa di dalam hati Gaara. Kenapa dia malah memperhatikan Hinata padahal banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan kaya berebut perhatian darinya?


Padahal tadi rencananya saya mau berhenti dulu buat nulis fic berhubung udah deket UAS, tapi kayaknya Haze benar-benar nggak bisa nahan diri. Hahaha…

Setelah beberapa kali bikin fic pair SasuHina, sekarang Haze mau bikin GaaHina.

Selamat membaca…

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, typo.**

**Uptown Boy**

Pagi yang cerah mengawali kesibukan hari ini di rumah keluarga Rei. Beberapa pelayan nampak mondar-mandir di lorong, menyiapkan segala keperluan keluarga super kaya di Konoha ini. Sebagian bekerja di dapur –memasak, sebagian di ruang makan –menyiapkan sarapan, ada juga yang bersih-bersih, mengepel, menyapu pekarangan, dan merapikan taman depan rumah yang begitu indah karena Nyonya muda keluarga ini sangat suka sekali bunga.

Seorang pelayan berambut kuning cerah berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru di dalam lorong megah rumah itu. Kakinya berderap kencang, rambutnya bergoyang seirama tubuhnya yang sedikit berlari. Tangannya memegang sepasang seragam SMU yang rapi dan wangi. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, dengan pelan ia mengetuknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Memberanikan diri, maid itu meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya lalu maju beberapa langkah.

Kosong.

Dia tak bergerak lebih dari ini. Hanya sepasang mata cokelatnya yang menerawang mencari-cari keberadaan tuan muda yang seharusnya mendiami kamar ini.

Cklek!

Pandangan sang maid teralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang heran melihatnya. Maid itu diam terpaku, terpesona oleh pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan ini.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Rambutnya yang basah terlihat begitu berkilauan oleh butir-butir air yang masih tersisa dan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kaca kamarnya. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh. Dari rambut, ke wajah, dagu, leher, dan dada bidangnya yang sungguh oh-my-God!

Sang maid membawa matanya lebih ke bawah lagi. Darah segar langsung keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi jangankan membersihkannya, bergerak aja dia enggan. Masih menikmati surga yang diperlihatkan Gaara padanya.

Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk sepinggang menatap si maid dengan tajam. Jengkel adalah salah satu kata yang memenuhi pikirannya. Kesal adalah hal yang dialaminya sekarang. Bodoh adalah ucapan yang ingin dikatakannya pada si maid yang masih muda ini.

"Ehm!"

Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Alis Gaara berkerut. Kesabarannya yang hanya sedikit sedang diuji. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"EHM!"

Burung-burung di atas pohon berterbangan, tikus-tikus tanah berloncatan, kucing-kucing berlarian dari dalam rumah, para maid pun berhenti dari pekerjaannya seolah deheman Gaara yang super keras itu membangkitkan kekuatan magis dan menekan tombol pause pada mereka.

"Ya?" sahut si maid dengan polos.

"Keluar!"

Dan maid malang yang cantik itu pun bergegas keluar setelah meletakkan seragam sekolah Gaara di tepi ranjang.

Peristiwa yang sudah menjadi rutinitas dan entah kenapa selalu saja terjadi. Membuat Gaara jengkel setengah mati dan heran setengah hidup pada maid itu yang tak pernah ikut transfusi darah atau kena anemia padahal setiap pagi dia selalu mimisan saat bertemu Gaara.

Lain ladang lain pula belalangnya. Hinata, di suatu sudut kota Konoha yang lain, sedang memasak untuk sarapannya dan Hanabi. Hinata mengiris tomat, Hanabi mendadar telus. Suatu cara efisien yang mampu menghemat waktu, kan? Itulah Hinata, si puteri sulung Hiashi sang penerus Hyuuga Corps. yang banyak ide dan sekarang sedang mengalami tahap pengasingan agar dianggap dewasa dan cukup bertanggung jawab untuk kelangsungannya sebagai pengganti sang Ayah kelak. Alasannya simpel: Tradisi. Namun secerdik-cerdiknya Hinata, ia selalu punya satu masalah yang terus terulang setiap paginya. Ia selalu lupa bahwa Hanabi itu nggak bisa masak!

"Gyaa!"

Teriakan Hanabi langsung membuat Hinata menoleh. Matanya membesar saat api telah menyala dan berkobar di atas wajan yang dipakai Hanabi. Sistem alert Hinata berbunyi yang menyadarkan gadis itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan lebar ia berlari ke luar dapur.

Hanabi yang masih terlalu takut dan terkejut tak berani bergerak. Dalam hati dia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata adalah kakaknya yang baik dan tak akan mungkin menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Waktu yang dirasanya malas bergerak membuat ketakutannya membesar dan akhirnya percaya bahwa Hinata memang sudah meninggalkannya.

Langkah kaki tergesa dan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan. Hanabi menoleh dan melihat Hinata memegang sebuah tabung hidrogen merah dan bersiap untuk menyemprotkan isinya. Detik berikutnya, seluruh ruangan telah ditutupi kabut putih.

Senyum Hanabi yang mulai merekah saat melihat Hinata lagi langsung hilang dan berganti sweatdrop. Yah, setidaknya rumah mereka tak terbakar.

**NNNN**

Pagi 07.00, Konoha Gakuen.

Seperti biasanya, sebuah mobil Mercy hitam keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Karpet merah telah terbentang. Tiga orang yang dikenal sebagai idola Konoha berdiri di dekat mobil itu. Saat pintu mobil di buka, para siswi yang juga ikut mengerumuni berteriak-teriak menyambut idola keempat yang terkeren dari semuanya.

Gaara keluar sambil menyandang sebuah ransel hitam di punggungnya. Ketiga temannya langsung menyapa anggota terakhir mereka. Setelah lengkap, mereka berempat langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan para siswi yang masih terus mengerubungi bak semut pada gula.

Pintu mobil dibuka lagi dan keluarlah Kankurou, kakak Gaara, dengan pose ala model terkenal, tapi malangnya hanya angin dan debulah yang menyambutnya.

"Cih!" gerutu Sasuke melihat tingkah siswi-siswi yang terus membuntuti mereka. Sementara Naruto cuma nyengir lebar. Sai masih aja pasang tampang senyumnya padahal dalam hati udah ngedumel nggak jelas. Gaara dengan ke-cool-annya hanya diam dan menatap tajam mereka. Tapi bukannya takut, yang ada para fans itu makin kesengsem dibuatnya. Gaara semakin benci mereka.

**Uptown boy, he's been living in his uptown world**

**I bet he never had a back street girl**

**I bet his mama never told him why**

**I'm gonna try for an uptown boy**

Di tengah-tengah gerombolan fans yang nggak cuma ngeselin tapi anarkis ini –karena mereka udah mulai narik-narik tangan, narik-narik baju sampai hampir robek, dan parahnya jambak-jambak rambut idolanya, Gaara menemukan seberkas cahaya surga melintas tak jauh darinya.

Celah kerumunan gadis-gadis hiperaktif ini mengarahkan Gaara pada gadis indigo yang selama ini membuat hatinya teduh. Akhirnya Gaara berhenti. Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto juga ikut-ikutan berhenti dan melihat Gaara heran.

Hinata yang saat itu kebetulan sedang datang pagi, menoleh karena mendengar suara-suara berisik dari para fans idola mereka. Di sana lah pandangan keduanya bertemu.

**He's been living in his white bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now he's looking for a downtown girl**

**That's what I am**

Inilah saat Cupid kemudian beraksi dan menimbulkan kesan-kesan romansa di dalam hati Gaara. Darahnya berdesir, nafas sesak, keringat menetes, dan lidahnya serasa kelu tuk bicara. Tangan kanan terangkat dan menyentuh dadanya yang nyeri. Pikirannya terus mencoba menerka-nerka.

Gerangan apakah yang ia rasa?

**And when he knows what he wants for his time**

**And when he wakes up and makes up his mind**

Terdengar bisik-bisik di antara gadis itu begitu melihat Hinata dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Tentu saja mereka tidak suka kalau idola mereka naksir sama Hinata yang dikenal di sekolah sebagai anak miskin.

"Mana mungkin Gaara-kun naksir dia."

"Kalau Hinata sih, yang naksir mungkin."

"Hinata benar-benar nggak ngaca ya? Naksir sama idola kita."

Gaara yang mendengar terlihat jelas terganggu. 'menyebalkan!'

**He'll see I'm not so though**

**Just because I'm in love**

**With an uptown boy**

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Rona merah mulai keluar dan menjalari pipinya. Dia memang sering mengamati pemuda itu dengan segala kehidupan mewahnya dan dia kelihatan tidak senang. Tapi kenapa dia terus melihat Hinata seperti itu?

**You know I've seen him in his uptown world**

**He's getting tired of his high class toys**

**And all his presents form his uptown girls**

**He's got a choise**

Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar ucapan dari mereka yang seolah merendahkannya. Rasa kesal mulai menguasai hatinya. Dia memang miskin saat ini. Dia tak mungkin bisa memberikan Gaara segala macam barang-barang mewah seperti gadis-gadis itu. Tapi hanya untuk saat ini. Lihat saja nanti, saat Hinata telah kembali ke Hyuuga Palace. Mereka akan tahu rasa.

**Uptown boy, you know I can't afford to buy his pearls**

**But maybe some day when my ship comes in**

**He'll understand what kind of girl I've been**

"Minggir," ujar Gaara dengan suara beratnya yang berwibawa.

Bagusnya, para fans itu langsung nurut dan memberikan jalan. Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke masih diam.

Hinata yang merasa mendengar suara Gaara mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan melihat Gaara yang berjalan mendekat. Rasa gugup muncul dengan intensitas yang sangat kuat hingga membuat kaki-kakinya membeku. Matanya terus tertuju pada Gaara yang hanya tinggal lima meter lagi darinya. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Gaara selanjutnya membuat Hinata merasa terbang ke langit.

"Berhenti kalian semua. Sekali lagi mengganggunya, kalian akan berurusan denganku," ujar Gaara datar. Matanya tak pernah teralih dari Hinata.

**And when he's walking, he's looking so fine**

**And when he's talking, he'll said that he's mine**

"Memang apa masalahnya kalau dia menyukaiku? Kenapa pula kalau aku menyukainya?" tanya Gaara yang kini telah sampai tepat di depan Hinata. Mata jade itu kini menusuk lavender, seolah ingin membaca pikirannya.

**He'll see I'm not so though**

**Just because I'm in love**

**With an uptown boy**

Gaara sang pemuda kaya raya yang hidup bergelimangan harta membela Hinata yang gadis miskin? Pasti ada kesalahan! Tidak mungkin, kan? Kenapa dia malah memperhatikan Hinata padahal banyak gadis-gadis lain yang tentunya jauh lebih cantik dan kaya berebut perhatian darinya?

**He's been living in his white bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now he's looking for a downtown girl**

**That's what I am**

Para fans terperangah. Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada temannya. Hinata sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Sementara Gaara tak peduli.

Gaara berlutut di hadapan Hinata layaknya seorang ksatria yang jatuh cinta pada putri jelita di suatu kerajaan nun jauh di sana, "Aku…menyukaimu," lanjutnya, "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Terdengar seperti lamaran konyol yang sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman memang, tapi berhasil membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga.

Para fans nangis darah dan tepar sambil kejang-kejang.

Lalu datanglah Neji di saat yang sangat tak tepat. Neji, yang walaupun masih tinggal di Hyuuga Palace, ternyata lebih milih sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata untuk ngelindungin adik sepupu tersayangnya ini. Dengan tatapan membunuh ia menatap Gaara, "Apa maumu?" tanyanya sinis.

Gaara segera berdiri, menyilangkan tangannya, dan menatap Neji dengan angkuh, "Memintanya jadi kekasihku," sahutnya to the point.

"Tidak bisa!" Neji mulai berang.

"Memang kau siapa?" tantang Gaara, "Suaminya?"

Neji hilang kendali emosinya. Ia langsung maju, namun Naruto dan kawan-kawan bertindak lebih cepat kali ini.

Setelah menyingkirkan si pengganggu, Gaara mendekati Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sudah sangat gemetar karena gugup dan takut. Apalagi sekarang tangan Gaara menggenggam bahunya dan matanya tak pernah berhenti memandang Hinata.

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Kaki, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Efek nggak sarapan pagi ini karena Hanabi udah membakar wajan berikut masakannya akhirnya terasa juga. "Ga-Gaara…" dan perlahan ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap Gaara menolongnya dan menggendong Hinata ke UKS bagaikan pengantin yang baru diresmikan tanpa menghiraukan kondisi fansnya yang sangat mengenaskan.

Ya, hidup memang indah untuk Hinata dan Gaara.

**(Uptown boy) he's my uptown boy,**

**You know I'm in love with an uptown boy**

**My uptown boy**

**You know I'm in love with an uptown boy**

**-Owari-**

**Sedikit catatan:**

Rei itu nama belakang Gaara yang Haze dapat dari Wikipedia.

Lirik di atas dari lagunya 'Uptown girl' punya Westlife dengan sedikit pengubahan dari Haze.

**Haze sangat mengharap bagi yang telah membaca untuk memberikan review, agar Haze bisa tahu kekurangan fic-fic Haze.**

**Akhir kata… REVIEW!**


End file.
